The One and Only
by Moka-Chan8
Summary: He's simply my one and only other half... -HIATUS- will seriously finish :' ]
1. Chapter 1

**A ONE-SHOT… IF IT'S GOOD ENOUGH I'LL MAKE A SEQUEL? I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY THIS! :D **

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NOTHING . . . DX**

**IT IS AN OOC BUT ONLY A**_** LITTLE**_**…**

**DEDICATED TOO SHOOKONES: SORRY I'VE BEEN NEGLECTING YA' BUT I'M BACK! :*))**

The girl was sitting on the Exam Table waiting . . .

She just stared straight ahead, waiting for the evenly painted white rectangular door to just burst open with the results Negative. Waiting. . .

The door opened and the Doctor walked in with a Clip-Board in her hand jotting some notes, she looked up and smiled.

"Congratulations, Miss. Bulma Briefs you are 1 month along-"But she drowned out the rest.

Her eyes wide, she watched as the doctor hand her a white slip of paper and walked out.

She composed herself sucked in all her emotions like a sponge and walked out the doctor's office.

She was like a mummy walking within the crowds of people. All the while thinking, she walked a couple of more blocks and made it to her to her own little apartment she shared with her Boyfriend.

She entered and plopped on the couch, it hit her, and it hit her hard.

"I'm eighteen and pregnant, going to the best Ivy League College, Soon to be CEO of Capsule Corps, Has the Best Boyfriend anyone could ever ask for, I have everything going for myself and then I mess it up!" she yelled kicking the coffee table with her leg "SHIT!" she yelled out loud as the pain in her leg intensified, tears started streaming down her cheeks and rubbed at them furiously.

She got up but flinched and fell back on the couch but she was determined she walked-limped- to the computer desk and took out a piece of blank paper and a random pen she placed it on Dining Table and walked-limped-back to the couch, where she sighed.

It all started 1½ Month Ago . . .

_Flashback*_

"_Vegeta" She moaned._

"_Shit, woman you're so tight" He groaned out._

"_Oh God!" she yelled out._

_He groaned while Bulma tightened around him and they both climaxed._

_Both coming down from their highs; Vegeta collapsed at Bulma's side._

"_I love you 'Geta" Bulma said kissing Vegeta's cheek._

"_And I you, __Ōjo, now go to bed." Vegeta said wrapping his arm around her waist._

_Bulma snuggled into his chest. "Um . . . 'Geta . . ." Bulma asked._

_Vegeta grunted "What Ōjo?" he asked_

"_Well… What do you think about marriage...?" Bulma asked drawing lazy circles on Vegeta's chest._

"_Let's not talk about it." Vegeta said ending the conversation._

"_But what if we-"Bulma started but was cut off when Vegeta abruptly threw the cover off himself, getting off the bed and to the closet where he pulled on his sweat pants and a white t-shirt he walked to the door and looked back "Ōjo just go to bed" he said before walking out. _

_*Ending of Flashback _

That was the first time they never used protection . . . they were in a rush and one thing led to another and now _"I'm pregnant!"_

Bulma heard the door open she turned to see Vegeta enter the house he had a smile on his face.

Bulma groaned and thought _"Wow! What a coincidence! He has such great timing I thought he wouldn't be back for another week!"_

"Ōjo, did you find out why you were sick?" he said by the closet taking off his coat and boots hanging the coat on the coat rack he walked across the beige carpet and leaned in to kiss Bulma on the lips, she turned which made Vegeta kiss her cheek.

"Whats wrong?" Vegeta asked. He just came back from a business trip in England with his father Vegeta Ouji Sr. the owner of Ouji Corp. for now.

"U-uh N-Nothing" Bulma croaked out clearing her throat.

Vegeta's eyes narrowed"Ōjo" Vegeta said venomously "Don't lie to me tell what's going on?" he said sitting on the couch beside her, she turned away from him. "Ōjo . . ." he said taking her chin in his warm-rough hands his eyes softened when he saw her face, tears were streaming down.

"Ōjo . . . Please!?" he pleaded looking into her big blue eyes.

"Promise me you won't get mad or leave me!" Bulma said clutching onto Vegeta.

Vegeta glared at her but nodded.

Bulma sighed and breathed in deeply, "Okay I'm not finding behind the Bush anymore I'm pregnant, and . . . I-I . . ." Bulma burst into to tears loosening the grip she had on Vegeta's hands she ran to the room locking the door. Falling to the floor, curling herself into a ball she cried.

Bulma heard a knock on the door it was Vegeta ". . . Ojo- I-" He sighed "I can't-"Vegeta mumbled.

_SLAM!_

She heard the door slam close and cried harder she felt pain in her chest, her heart was breaking.

Bulma stood shakily on her feet, walked to the closet and pulled out her suitcase randomly adding articles of clothes. Once she was finished she stood walked out the room with her suitcase in hand and her scarf, gloves and hat.

Bulma looked around for the last time and sighed. She sat at the dining table where the paper and pen she left waiting for her… Bulma laughed a bitter laugh. How did she know he was going to leave her?

She left it the paper for a reason. If he rejected her she would just simply write a letter telling him she left and if he accepted her she hoped he would've asked why there was a paper and pen the dining table while they were eating dinner together and she would've told him why and they would laugh and he would say sappy, loving words and they would cuddle.

Bulma laughed she sounded like love-sick puppy. She began writing eyes welling up with tears that once every while spilled on the paper.

_Love __**the One & Only,**_

_**Bulma Briefs**_

Bulma stood wiping the last remains of her tears and sealed the letter in the envelope with a kiss that stained the envelope with the mark of her red lip gloss.

Bulma laughed this reminded her of one those K-Drama's she watched while she was traveling to South Korea for business with her father.

Pulling on her brown-knitted Uggs and Light-Brown Pea-Coat and beige gloves that came in a set with hat and scarf, she pulled the hat on her straightened Lavender locks that were dyed with streaks of blue, wrapping her scarf around her neck Bulma picked up her plane ticket and looked around one last time, grabbing the handle of her suitcase she walked causing it roll along with her at the door she sighed "Goodbye… Vegeta." and with that she walked out into the cold snow falling in bits of clutters landing softly on her nose, lashes and then the ground. Waving her hand she called for a taxi.

One stood in-front of her on the curb; she entered pulling her suit-case in with her closing the door, she looked down at her lap. "Where are you off to Ma'am?" the driver asked.

Bulma looked up and smiled "Take me to the airport…" She said and off they went.

When she entered the Airport her Private Jet was already waiting for her, she entered sitting at the third row the door closed and the Jet took off. Looking out the window, she whispered "Goodbye…" and looked ahead.

It was hot since the Heater was blasting from all sides, so she removed her jacket.

Placing her hand on her invisible bump she sighed. How was she to explain this to her parents who were waiting for her return while on their business trip? What was in stored for her in the future?

She sighed again patting her stomach, "Next stop …South Korea baby… Hey at least you'll meet Grandpa and Grandma… and eat Kimchi Stew…" She whispered laughing at her own joke as the Jet went on…

**AND SCENE! THIS HAS TO BE ONE OF MY FAV. FICS PLUS IT'S MY COMEBACK I HOPE YOU GUYS AREN'T MAD AT ME I'LL BE UPDATING MY OTHER FICS SOON AND THIS TOO BYE~! AND **

**SHOULD I CONTINUE WITH THIS FIC OR NOT…?**

**REVIEW! THEY ACTUALLY MAKE ME WRITE :")**

**-MOKA-CHAN8**


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY! IT'S AN UPDATE BUT I'LL UNDERSTAND IF YOU'RE TO MAD AT ME TO READ :(( **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING.. YET ;)**

**AS I SAID IT IS AN OOC FIC :T**

* * *

_7 Years Later_

Looking out the window available in his private jet, he sighed; He didn't want to go this stupid meeting. But if it was an order from his father than it was important, the person next to him sighed also she had her arm tucked under his and kissed his cheek.

"Vegeta darling we'll be but a _week_ then we can fly back to Japan." She mumbled in his chest as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

He was wearing a cool wool suit; it was a solid blue color with 2 buttons, and with a lined lapel collar. With it was the matching pant that was straight and polished black shoes. While she was wearing a long-sleeved tan and black colored form fitting dress and black pumps. Her abnormal pink hair was in long curls that draped over her shoulder and fringes that were curled to cover one of her emerald green eyes, to be blunt she was a beauty.

"Ah Moka, If only you paid more attention to my father's words, he said _at least_ a week." He said grunting. "Ugh! This is so tiring!" He complained placing his nose at the crook of her neck, he gently sniffed and the smell of Versace Bright Crystal assaulted his nose. _It's her favorite_ he thought before kissing the same spot.

"Mmm.." she moaned tilting her head back a little "Vegeta, Dear please calm yourself.. I am sure there are people around somewhere…" she moaned out. A low growl made its way up his throat.

"That should be the least of your worries right now.." he whispered in her ear sending shivers down her spine. Hands traveling to the zipper placed on the small of her back. Suddenly grabbing she grabbed his only hand that was placed on her waist; He gently placed his hand underneath her chin pulling it up to meet his eye. Emerald jewels crashed with Black Obsidian jewels and they were soon pulled in heated kiss, which led to clothes being thrown all about. "VE-"

"TRUNKS!" a woman with cerulean waist length hair that was pulled into a straight pony-tail yelled hands on her hips, blue hues narrowed, pink-glossed pouty lips pulled into a tight frown. She was currently dressed in a sleeveless black form fitting business dress that stopped at the middle of her long shaped thighs; her feet were adorned with nude glossed heels and a beige blazer. She had her black purse hanging off her shoulder and was staring after a young boy who sent an amused giggle.

"Mother!" he yelled jumping off the monkey bars that was at the center of his backyard "The-Cool-Room" as he liked was a_ "play-house"_ her parents had created for him for his fourth birthday, he enjoyed his time with his friends, The only problem was his mother she was against it, The main problem being that it wasn't a _"play-house"_ It was an actual 2-story house built behind the house, filled with games of all kinds, be it trucks, video-games, in-door hockey, a basket-ball court, bouncing-castle and etc. It was just a never ending home of games.

Trunks who was currently hanging upside down the two bars looked at his mother's pissed face and back-flipped off landing on his two feet; His lavender hair was slightly tussled leaving some to rest around his forehead and stick to the nape of his neck, he sure did work up a sweat. His once tucked in shirt came free from his straightened suit pants, his loosened hanging to one side and above all. He had the audacity to wear a stupid grin on his face.

"Trunks!" she said once again "I've told you this countless times that when it is time for us to go to my work place for you to stop getting yourself messy!" she said bending down to adjust his tie and pants. "Yeah, yeah! I know mom but you've got to admit it, me back-flipping off the monkey-bars was totally awesome!" He said narrowing his eyes a bit to prove his point and crossed his hand over his chest. She smiled, and that completely melted the smug mood he was feeling that _SMILE_ was ALWAYS a bad thing!

"Trunks, I told you before, I've warned you a countless amount of time, time and time again. I'm sorry Trunks but you aren't allowed to go into "The-Cool-Room" for a _WHOLE_ week." She said patting his cheek and then standing to dust off the imaginary dirt, that might have collected on her clothing, When she was finished she pushed back his hair a bit, only to have his fringes come falling back over his eyes.

His eyes were wide and he was frozen in shock. "B-but Mom this is the _last_ time I swear I won't do it again I promise, NO! I swear, NO! I pinkie promise, swear please…" He whined, eyes glassed over with un-shed tears. She sighed and gave in as always "Okay Trunks this one time…" she started and he immediately began jumping for joy. "But on one-condition..." He paused in his mid-jump in air and looked at her sideways. "You have to be on your best behavior at my work, Act the most, civil, and smart gentle-man I know you can be! You got it?" She asked.

He nodded whole-heartedly and looked at his mother with a huge smile "This'll be a breeze; I mean there isn't anyone as suave, or good-looking as me. Those brats with their snot filled nose will be left to eat my dust." He bragged arrogantly. It surprised Bulma all the time how he was much like his father, and at that thought bad memories re-surfaced and she shook her head to rid herself of those thoughts those un-wanted painful memories.

"Now, now Trunks let's get going we don't want any other employee children think that they are any better than the owners son?" She questioned. Trunks shook his head "NO! No one will ever be above us Briefs!" He yelled pointer finger pointing to the air. "Okay Trunks now I know you definitely had a bag of Gummy Worms and Sour Patch Kids this morning!" she said. His eyes widened "Oh would you look at the time." He said looking at his wrist, grabbing a hold of his mothers wrist he led her out the backyard and towards the Front door of the house and to her 2013 Chrysler 200S Limited.

When the car pulled into the many parking places located in the parking lot both Trunks and Bulma got out simultaneously and looked at each other in the eye cerulean meeting cerulean with a determined expression. "Are you ready mother?" he asked walking over and took her hand in his. Bulma nodded "Yes Trunks!" she said with a concentrated look and at that moment another pulled into the parking lot almost running over Trunks in the process Bulma gasped and ran as fast as she could shielding her body with his, The car jerked to a halt Bulma noticed it looked exactly like hers.

She was angry she wanted to know who the hell this driver was, and why the hell did they try to kill her baby, she marched to the car and started to the head lights "You stupid fucker, watch where the fuck you're going next time! You nearly killed my baby! You stupid ASS!" she yelled continuously pounding on the glass and kicking it all the while still wearing heels.

The door opened and the first thing heard was a deep growl, "You! BITCH what the fuck! Are you doing to my car!" the deep voice yelled.

Bulma's eyes narrowed _what did he just call ME!_ That's when Trunks decided to step in. "And who the hell are you calling a Bitch, You Fuck Tard! Don't ever talk of my Mother in that manner!" He growled out his cerulean eyes set a blaze looking at the flame shaped hair guy look at him with a menacing glare. "So _Ōjo_this is what you've been teaching the child this whole time?" The voice said. Bulma's eyes widened _only he called her that name!_ She looked up into his eyes Ceruleans and Deep Obsidian orbs crashed many emotions ran through that one look; Love, Hate, Betrayal, Lust, & Love. But that glare ended when he spoke "It's a good thing I didn't take part in his life then, I wouldn't have wanted a delinquent son!" He said turning his nose up at Trunks, but actually admiring. It happened so quickly that even he _THE GREAT VEGETA_ didn't have time to react when her small dainty fingers came across his cheek.

_SLAP!_

She looked into his eyes her glazed a bit but no tears falling, his glare was that of a shocked one and with a red hand mark left as a print. He grabbed her hand off his face and grasped it tightly all the while not breaking contact…

* * *

**HEHE.. TELL ME WHAT YOU GUYS THINK?**

**PLEASE R & R **

**-MOKA OUT **


	3. Chapter 3

**OKAY HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER**

**DISCLAIMS: I DO NOT OWN DRAGON BALL Z NOR DO I OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS… THOUGH IT WOULD BE NICE…**

_**Definition Box: YANKEE*- **_Yankee, despite the American meaning, means a juvenile delinquent or gang member when used in Japan.

* * *

Still looking into one another's, Bulma's blue hues were filled with tears and for a brief moment his eyes softened and gently reached up to caress her cheek, making flinch in the process afraid that he would possibly hit her.

"Ojo?" he asked leaning in a bit. Bulma looked down and to the other side, afraid that if she looked into those eyes, those obsidian orbs that she would break down.

At that moment the door to Vegeta's vehicle opened and out walked a pink-haired beauty; dressed elegantly and as she walked over to their direction the trio couldn't help but be entranced by her beauty. "Moka…" both Vegeta and Bulma called out simultaneously.

A strange sound elicited from Bulma the realization just dawned on her, Moka exiting Vegeta's car that meant that they were courting each other in one or another. Bulma suddenly freed herself from Vegeta's grasp and walked to her son's side who had been quiet for some time.

"Bulma…" the pink-haired beauty said, while licking her red lips. "What a pleasant surprise?" she said finally reaching Vegeta's side.

Bulma grimaced inside seeing the way she licked her lips but answered some-what respectfully towards the pink haired witch. "Yes… A pleasant surprise it is indeed…" she said forcing a smile to cross her pink-glossed lips. Moka's glare traveled to Bulma's side and surprisingly landed on the boy that was by her side.

"Oh… and who would you be?" she asked bending a little to get a better look at the boys face. Trunks looked the said woman up and down and turned his nose up at her. "Not of any importance to you woman!" He pompously said, crossing his arms over his chest, and looking away.

A gasp made its way through Moka's throat; her red lips immediately drew into a frown. "Why you little bastard!" she said in obvious dislike towards to the child. Trunks's eyes narrowed and he sneered "Said the Bitch!" he hissed.

Her eyes widened, No one had ever dared to speak to her in such a vulgar manner before, well save for Vegeta but he his was always in their "_throws of passion"_ "Why I outta…" she started but was cut off by Bulma. Who had quite enough of this childish banter but very entertained and walked in front of her son. Emerald and Sky-Blue gems clashed "You outta… What?" Bulma asked looking her dead in the eye, daring her to say something that would endanger her child's safety.

"Did the _**Yankee***_ in you come alive Briefs'?" Moka asked.

Bulma only smirked "She can come back at any moment, of any day. So if I were you I would watch out there are always eyes and ears wherever I go." She said looking all around.

At this time Vegeta decided to but in "Hm… a Yankee I would've never thought Ojo would've ever been one, What with how she carried herself." He mumbled out loud.

His eyes traveled down her form. The dress she was currently dressed in stuck to each part of her curvaceous body accentuating it a bit more even. Pregnancy had filled her out perfectly. Her baby-blues were narrowed; her pink-pouty, full lips were currently pulled into a frown, they looked to be full and plush, for a moment a brief bittersweet moment he wanted her all to himself but shook those thoughts away.

Vegeta grabbed a hold of Moka's arm and turned his attention to Bulma and the Brat. "Well I would _love_ to stay and chat, but I have a meeting to attend… so I'll have my people contact yours and we'll set a lunch date?" He questioned.

Bulma looked him over and shook her head. "Sorry but our people do not contact Trash!" Trunks sneered, before grabbing a hold of his Mother's hand and dragging her towards the entrance of the company's door.

Trunks led his mother through the glass door and headed straight towards the elevator passing the clerks desk, who at this time was calling Bulma's name out saying that she had mail and packages shipped all the way from China.

When the glass door to the elevator slid open they immediately stepped in, Trunks pressed the button that was decorated gold 100. "Trunks…" Bulma started observing her sons' behavior as he continuously clenched and unclenched his fists.

Looking out the glass windows that surrounded them he looked at anywhere but his mother. "I'm sorry for reacting the way I did… it's just he made me so-" Trunks started but was cut off by his mother.

"It's quite alright, but keep in mind that he is your father-" she started. Trunks head snapped up his steel blue eyes filled with tears, he laughed bitterly "My father, that man wasn't even there when I was born! Hell he wasn't there at all! That shit isn't my father!" he said the tears still holding.

Bulma's eyes narrowed "Now Trunks…" The tears finally fell, "Hmph! My father...?" he stared into her eyes without blinking, "I'm sorry but I don't have one…" he said before wiping at his eyes as the elevator doors opened and he stepped out.

Bulma sighed and stepped out making a detour to her office, she couldn't help but feel that it was her fault that father and son couldn't get along, but it was Vegeta who rejected her and her child. No she wouldn't feel any pity; he deserved every and any harsh words that came from Trunks.

But… he was the one and only, and no one could ever replace him, sighing she walked into her office pulling the mahogany doors open and walking through to find Trunks looking through the stack of deals that needed to be looked over.

"Mom, I think you should look over this company their stocks have been increasing as of late and the rate of their-" Bulma smiled. He looked at her funny "What mom?" he said. Bulma laughed "For a boy who just cried minutes ago you sure act like you sure didn't cry." Trunks smiled though she saw that it didn't fully reach his eye. "Well mom! It's because I'm strong! Now enough of that-" Bulma ran to him and pulled him into a hug.

"Moooom! we're at your work place! They won't take me serious if they see you cuddling me!" he whined. Bulma laughed "Okay, okay!" she said pulling to look him straight in the eye "But just remember you are still my baby boy!" She squealed kissing his cheek.

* * *

**OKAY I'VE FINALLY UPDATED! SUMMER IS HERE AND THERE IS NO SCHOOL! . **

**WELL TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK?**

**MOKA-CHAN8 ;***


End file.
